


Spider Saviour

by ThunderBruce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Destiel - Freeform, Dorms, M/M, Oneshot, Savior Dean, hero - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderBruce/pseuds/ThunderBruce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes out for the night, leaving his new roommate cas alone. This is great until cas realises there's a spider in their dorm, he grabs his phone and call's speed dial one.</p><p>Only it's Sam's phone... And he's called dean.</p><p>His roommates brother who he's never met before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Saviour

"Don't forget your phone!" Cas called just as the door to his dorm shut and Sam was gone. He huddled closer to the wall, his legs stretched over his mattress and his crimson jumper spilling over his thighs.

He had just started to read again when he noticed something, something in the corner of his eye. He pushed his glasses up his nose and shifted to be on his knees, he peered over the edge of his bed, waiting.

There it was.

A spider.

With its horrible hairy legs and menacing eyes and-

Cas screamed, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip to try to contain his cries. He leapt of the bed, avoiding the evil creature and fumbling for his phone. His shaking hands wrapped around the object and he quickly punched in speed dial one, hoping back on his bed and pressing the phone tight to his ear 

Gabriel, his brother was speed dial one.

"Hey s-"

' there's a spider and you have to help me' cas screamed down the phone, his teeth like his bones were knocking against each order to their own little beat, his glasses fell from his face and tumbled to the floor

"Sammy?"

'N-no... Gabe?'

"Dean"

Crap. Cas had picked up Sam's phone instead of his own, sam had again forgotten his phone. He chuckled slightly at how they both had their big brothers as speed dial one. 

"Hey! you're cas right? Sam's new roommate"

Cas nodded before realising dean couldn't see him and croaking out a yes. 'castiel'

"Well I'll see you in a minute, castiel"

Cas paused.

'uh, why?'

He heard a sigh and then a nervous chuckle.

"You still need a spider hunter right?"

Cas nodded again before realising again dean couldn't see him.

'thank you'

"No problem" 

He hung up and cas chucked the phone onto Sam's bed, wrapping his blanket tighter around his body. Thanking God he was in a jumper, jeans and fluffy socks. Not much skin showing to lure the spider, although cas wasn't sure spiders were lured by skin.

He heard a knock at the door and moved to answer it but the spider scuttled closer to him, causing him to let out a yelp.

"J-just come in. It's open" cas yelled, sighing with relief when he saw the door open and dean slip through before closing it behind him.

Cas had never met Sam's brother before. They'd only been roommates for three weeks and as much as sam begged him to meet dean, cas never had.

Although now he wished he did. He had sandy hair that was slightly spiked at the front, his sun kissed skin was littered with freckles like gentle angel kisses. His toned body was covered by a tight black shirt and a blue plaid over shirt and he wore faded jeans and heavy boots. Cas hated to be stereotypical but the most beautiful thing about dean was his eyes. He had such pretty delicate features that his sharp green eyes were somewhat shocking yet totally in place. 

They resembled freshly cut grass, full of life and sunlight. Cas watched as Dean's shapely pink lips twitched and twisted, forming a smirk.

"Hey cas" he grinned

"Hello dean" before cas could smile the spider crawled closer to his bed and he cried out for dean.

"Hey hey, easy. I've got it." Dean looked around, his eyes landing on an empty coffee cup and an old slightly crumpled piece of paper. He grabbed the two objects, sent cas a wink, and crouched down. He scooped up the spider, covering the mug with the paper and moved to the dorm room window.

"Little help" he chuckled and cas gasped "right, sorry" he jumped off his bed, unhooking the window from its latch and pushing it open. Watching with a grimace as dean shook the spider out of the mug.

"Sam can have that mug now" cas spoke seriously causing dean to giggle "he doesn't have to know" dean added with a grin as he screwed up the pieces of paper and threw it into the bin. He turned back to face castiel, his eyes smoothing over his mess of black hair, his creamy tan skin, his long baggy jumper and tight jeans. His pink fluffy socks and lastly his eyes. They were like ice, yet dean had never seen something so warm and welcoming.

"Thank you for saving me"

"No problem.... Nice socks" cas flushed, his fingers playing with the loose threads hanging from his sleeves and smiled. "I didn't plan for company" he admitted.

"No, don't be ashamed of the socks. Embrace them"

The pair of them laughed, never looking away from the other. Dean liked how cas' eyes crinkled at the sides when he laughed, his whole face filled with laughter. And cas liked how Dean's head tilted back when he laughed, how his mouth opened and the giggles just spilled out of him..

"Sorry you probably want me out of your hair" dean blushed and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait! I mean. Uh. I was just about to order Chinese food... If you wanted to stay? I heard spiders can come in packs meaning I would need you here" cas' cheeks were on fire.

"That would be great, can't have a pretty face like yours in danger can we" dean smirked, kicking off his boots and locking the dorm door. He saw cas' eyes widen and he shook his head "I always hated that sam never looked this thing. I hate it even more now that I know there's you here. You don't know what creeps wander through the halls" dean told cas, moving to sit on his bed beside him.

They ordered Chinese food and when it came dean unlocked the door, took the food, paid the deliveryman- much to castiel's protests- before shutting the door and locking it back up.

They sat, cross legged on castiel's bed, containers of food in their laps.

"When I was in college there was this kid, major sugar addiction, who would run throught the halls at three in the morning in nothing but underwear and slippers. Screaming something about angels while lobbing sweets everywhere. The halls would be littered with it in the morning" Dean's whole body shook with laughter, cas let out a nervous giggle and sighed, "you're twenty right?" He asked, dean nodded, chewing a mouthful of food.

Cas and Sam were nineteen. 

Dean had dropped out a few months ago, as had cas' brother.

"Was his name Gabriel?" Cas asked, raking his fork through his rice, a blush resting on his cheeks, dean slowly nodded.

"That's my brother" cas chuckled and Dean's eyes widened. "No way, he's so," Dean's hands waved around his head "and you," his eyes watched cas softly "..you're so.." he trailed off, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm so..what?" Cas teased, watching dean shake his head gently and stare into his food.

"You're my brothers roommate" he whispered, as thought it were some secret.

"You're my roommate's brother" cas' voice was soft, like he didn't want to scare him away.

"Would it be wrong if I... No never mind" dean couldn't breathe, his lungs felt as though they were closing and his words kept getting stuck in between his teeth. Cas leaned forward, moving their food onto the floor, they were both basically done anyway.

Cas looked up at dean, the soft blue of his eyes caged by the dark curves of his eyelashes. Dean's heart was thumping in his chest, his throat seemed to be swallowing chunks of glass and his hands wouldn't stay still.

"You're so.... Beautiful." Dean finished his sentence from earlier. His hand subconsciously going to touch castiel's face. He felt the boys jaw against his palm as his thumb ran over the bump of his cheekbone. His skin was soft and warm under Dean's fingertips, Dean's other hand raised to cup the other side of castiel's face. His fingertips hitting the back of castiel's neck and his thumbs stroking the boys cheeks.

"Angelic" he whispered.

They were close, sat so their knees were touching, castiel's hand rested on Dean's thighs now.

"Stunning" his lips tried to smirk but they could only copy his eyes in a warm smile.

"Shut up" cas grinned

Dean kissed him, their lips warm against each other. They both rose to rest on their knees, being that little bit closer. Cas' hands hung loosely around Dean's neck, his skin brushing against the chain of a necklace. Deans hands ran down cas' figure and grabbed at his belt loops, pulling him closer. They seemed to fit and mould perfectly with each other, cas thought, as dean slipped his tongue between his lips.

Cas had kissed people before. He'd kissed girls and had kissed boys. But he'd never kissed anyone like dean was kissing him. Never felt the hot tingle in his lips spread through his whole body like heavenly fire. He'd never felt the emptiness in his head be filled, or enjoy the shudder in his body as his blood cried for oxygen.

Cas grinned into the kiss, his tongue sliding against Dean's before he pulled away, catching his breath. Dean smiled sheepishly; his lips lined with red. He ran his hands through castiel's hair enjoying the look of the black hair between his finger, the blue eyed boy buried his head in the crook of Dean's neck, giggling.

His breath hit Dean's skin, his lips warm as he pressed a kiss where his shoulder met his neck in a soft curve.

Dean jumped, causing cas to flinch.

They both looked at the corner of the room.

"Spider!"


End file.
